


Phantom, the Friendly Ghost

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny's helping and Valerie's a prick about it, Day 16, nothing new, thats also for Phanniemay 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: When you're hunting ghosts, you don't exactly expect one to help you fix your weapon.Maybe Valerie needs to reconsider her list of "probable situations including Phantom".





	

“Freeze, ghost!” a loud girlish scream was heard in the air above Amity Park, where a ghost and a ghosts’ huntress were chasing each other.

“So you can shoot me?” white haired ghost in black jumpsuit said during doing a lazy loop to avoid one of the blasts. “Forget about it.”

Girl was hovering in the air on her board, waiting for the ghost to go into the shoot line while blasting everywhere around him.

Finally she had him where she want him, so she quickly pulled the trigger.

Just to watch like nothing but smoke leaves the muzzle.

“What the…” she tried to repair the gun before the ghost could take advantage of her defenselessness, but the freaking blaster was totally out of use.

She was so focused on her weapon she hadn’t even noticed Phantom until there was too late. Before she got a chance to respond, the ghost snatched smoking gun from her hands, leaving her at his mercy.

She braced herself for the punch, but it didn’t come. She risked perking through one eye and she immediately opened both wide.

Did he… Did he tried to repair it?

“Stupid think” he muttered under his breath. “Always get broken when used too fast.”

He messed a bit with insides of the blaster and then handed it over back to Valerie.

“Here” he said, “ Now it would be working just fine.”

The girl took the weapon without a word, but her surprise hadn’t lasted much longer.

“Why did you do that?” she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“Can’t let you go without at least one working weapon, duh. Even Box Ghost would be a threat for you then.” He said disappearing.

She pointed her gun at the place where he was seconds ago and shoot.

It was working again.

THE END


End file.
